The Lost Promise
by alien-to-the-world132
Summary: It's a month after Trigon's defeated...but with the arrival of a newcomer, the Titans wonder if Trigon's wrath over Raven is done...
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost Promise**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans…but I do own Daniel and the idea!

"So, this is it?" a figure cloaked in black asked, staring a T-shaped Tower.

"Yes sir." replied his servant. "She's in there." His master frowned at that and he asked, "Something wrong? If it's not too bold of me to ask sir."

"It's nothing." His master answered. "I just find it odd that she'd hide _here_." His servant nodded as he continued, "We'll attack tomorrow. There's more than just getting my revenge at stake here."

(the next day)

It was an ordinary day in Titans Tower. No villains had attacked and the team was relaxing through the day. But who could blame them? It was only a month after Trigon's defeat and they needed the break.

"Dude! How did you **do** that!" Beast Boy yelled as Cyborg, once again beat him at some video game.

"I'm not telling you." Cyborg said, grinning tauntingly.

Raven sighed, glaring at the two over her book from her sitting position further down the couch. "Must you two argue _every_ time the other wins?"

Both Cyborg and Beast Boy ignored her as they started a rematch. Raven sighed, closing her book after marking her place. She glanced around the room - Robin was listening to music while watching the two videogamers and Starfire was once again, making some concoction in the kitchen.

After Trigon's defeat, Raven had been more open with her emotions, though she still held back some. Part of it was the remembrances of her training, another was the knowledge that showing too much emotion in battle could be dangerous and the last part was that she still wasn't used to her new powers.

Ah, those new powers. The others knew she was more powerful, but not to the full extent she was now capable of. If she wanted to, she could bring back the dead, force Earth out of it's orbit or take over the world by force. That is _only_ if she wanted to. And she didn't. Not now anyways.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

A loud groan came from the two videogamers – and one in particular.

"This is just what we need." Beast Boy complained.

"Stop complaining, little grass stain, you know I was about to cream you." Cyborg reminded him.

"No you weren't-" Beast Boy began.

"The sooner we go and defeat them, the sooner you can get back to play your little game." Raven pointed out as Robin checked the computer.

"It's just a bank robbery." Robin said with a sigh as Starfire came in. "Titans, GO!"

(at the bank)

"Well…" the cloaked figure said.

"They're coming." His servant stated as three figures behind them robbed the bank. ""You'll get your revenge sir, I will personally make sure of that."

His master nodded. "I'll hold you to that."

Their conversation was cut short by the appearance of five figures, making the cloaked figure smirked. His eyes darted from each figure until they landed on the one he was looking for.

Raven looked the situation over quickly before looking at the figure cloaked in black. A small, unnoticed smirk crossed her face, realizing who it was. So, he wanted a rematch, eh? She'd give him that.

A cry of "Teen Titans! GO!" came from Robin and they were off. Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy ran to dispatch the ones robbing the bank while Robin ran to attack the pair standing in front.

"You handle him." The cloaked figure ordered, his eyes meeting Raven's – indicating a challenge.

"Yes sir." His servant nodded as his hands glowed green. "I'd be glad to."

"Daniel." Raven hissed as she and the cloaked figure – Daniel – levitated into the air. "I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Nor I you." Daniel said, stopping at about 500 ft. "I didn't thing you'd be _hiding_ on this desolate piece of rock." Raven glared at him as he continued, "Now that Trigon's defeated, our battle will be much more challenging for me."

"'Challenging'?" Raven repeated in a smug tone. "Have you already forgotten our last battle?"

"That was a fluke and you know it." Daniel hissed. "Argulus, Norum, Flagulate!"

Meanwhile, below the spell casting two, the other Titans had been trapped in a sphere of green light.

"Now, now." Daniel's servant said as the Titans began trying to escape. "Let's let the mystics take care of this." He pointed upward, directing the attention of the four Titans to the battle that was taking place above them.

"Korlum, Lethesco, Nefarum!" Raven chanted, blasting Daniel with a blast of white light.

Daniel dodged the blast, the hood of his black cloak already blow off from earlier, revealing a pale, male face of about 19, a pair of charcoal eyes and ebony black hair. He grinned slightly, yelling, "Flourm, Rectigo, Unipineth!"

Raven barely missed being hit with the red beam, retaliating with one of her own. "Faerith, Tarieth, Pyronat!"

The Titans below – and their captors – watched as Daniel was half-caught by the blast of flames.

"I think Rae's got him." Cyborg commented, craning his neck to watch the airborne battle.

There was just a nodded agreement form the others. There was no need for words.

The battle continued, slowly descending downward with each blast. From the starting height of about 500ft, they were much closer to the ground, at around 75 ft.

"Elemon, Qutral, Egimath!" Raven's voice called forth an emerald blast, which seemed to hit Daniel full force.

"Valimine, Cortja, Echat!"

Raven realized with horror that he'd used a protection spell for her blast, and now a 15 ft beam of red energy was hurtling toward her at an unbelievable speed. Unable to dodge it, Raven was knocked into the ground.

Smirking at his 'victory', Daniel didn't notice the blast of black energy till it knocked him from the air. He was luckier, landing on his feet like a cat, but now he was annoyed. So much for a quick win.

Raven had emerged from the rubble, looking as pissed off as Daniel was. A short chant crossed her lips as a second blot of dark energy headed straight for Daniel. He dodged, pulled out a sword and lunged for Raven who, to the Titans' surprise, blocked with a sword of her own, held in her left hand.

It was an unspoken change in the battle, from spells to swords. The two fought diligently – dodging, leaping, lunging and blocking – at each other.

"I didn't realize Raven was left handed." Robin commented, watching Raven block another blow. No one answered.

Raven visibly winced; Daniel had finally sliced her left arm – what seemed to be her sword arm. Ignoring the pain, she flipped the sword into her right hand and retaliated.

"Apparently she isn't." Cyborg said. Someone had finally replied to Robin's earlier comment. Inside the entrapment, there wasn't much talking or attempts of escape. All eyes were intent on watching the fight before them. They had never seen Raven fight like this – with such agility, dexterity, force and lithe grace – not even when fighting Trigon.

A short cry of anguish came from Daniel as his sword was knocked out of his hand. He fell to the ground from the force of the blow and found Raven's sword resting again his neck.

The entire battlefield was stunned silent, not expecting the battle to end so abruptly. All eyes waited, watching for Raven's next move.

"Win, E t'nid tnuw it aas oiy arah neugu. Yna rahti fi roiy cetahtup 'salttub' oiy tnuw, avuh maht arahwamis asla, htew aniamis asla. Ar'oiy ykcol M'e aarf fi Nigert, asoucab oiy avuh in uade wih ysua d'te ab tsoj it lluk oiy arah, apew aht sdnem fi aht srahti dnu nrut amet kcub. (Now, I don't want to see you here again. Any other of your pathetic 'battles' you want, have them somewhere else, with someone else. You're lucky I'm free of Trigon, because you have no idea how easy it'd be just to kill you here, wipe the minds of the others and turn back time.)" Raven paused, still glaring at him. "Is. That. Clear?"

Daniel nodded slowly, not wanting the sword to slice his neck. Raven pulled the sword from away from it's lethal resting place on Daniel's neck to a threathening one by her side, Daniel then nodded to his servant who released thee Titans as Daniel stood up slowly. A moment later, Daniel, his servant and the three others were bound with black energy.

Once again, Daniel glared at Raven, but no words were said between the two as the five were taken to jail. During that time, the rest of the Titans stayed silent, both amazed and curious.

"No, I'm not going to tell you what I said." Raven voice broke through the silence.

"Can you give us a basic idea of what you said?" Robin asked.

"Just a warning if he decided to come back for another rematch." was Raven's replied.

"Dude, _another_ rematch?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven nodded slowly.

"So, that whole thing was just a setup so he could get his revenge?" Robin stated, an eyebrow raised.

Raven just nodded slowly again.

"Perhaps we should head back?" Starfire suggested, refraining from hugging Raven because she was wounded.

"Yeah, let's go."

(Jail Cell #666)

Daniel sighed, glancing out his window. "Soon Raven, you will know the real reason why I'm here." He said softly. "And I promise you, it'll make your life hell."

**Author's Note: **This is my first story and I hope you like! And as for flames...remember...I'm a pyro...


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lost Promise**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans…but I do own Daniel and the idea!

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The alarm sounded the next day early in the morning – around 4:30. The five Titans gathered in the main room and Robin, once again, checked the computer.

"Jail break. Let's go." He said with a small yawn.

(Jail Cell #666. Or what's left of it)

"Humans." Daniel muttered, blasting away two guards that were stampeding toward him. "They're pathetic."

"Titans GO!"

A shout came from the doorway. Each attack was paused once the Titans saw it was Daniel. One moment later a black bolt of energy hit him, breaking the others momentary shock. Daniel swore under his breath, dodging the now-coming attacks.

Their fight waged on. Daniel dodging starbolts, spells, bird-a-rangs and other assorted attacks that came from the Titans. The Titans – in turn – dodged and was hit with assorted spells. It was ended – or for four of the Titans – when Raven and Daniel went head to head like the day before.

"Ignormata, Throanog, Imparrta!"

A neon green blast hurtled toward Raven who sent a black blast at it – canceling Daniel attempt at destroying here.

"I thought you would have heeded my warning yesterday." Raven hissed, barely being missed by a red bolt of energy.

"Can't a guy escape without being attacked by his fiancé?" Daniel asked.

"DO WHAT!" Raven yelled, her cape catching fire from Daniel's attacked. She put it out with her powers before capturing Daniel with dark energy.

The others – who hadn't heard their conversation – ran over to where Daniel was trapped. "Dude Raven, what'd he say?" Beast Boy asked, having only heard Raven's "DO WHAT!"

Daniel sighed. "Guess I should tell you now, shouldn't I."

"Tell us what?" Robin asked coolly, not wanting to trust him.

Daniel let out another sigh. "Having a rematch against Raven wasn't the main reason I came."

"Then what is it?" Cyborg asked, glaring at Daniel. His older brother, protective side for Raven was showing.

"Well, Raven's father and mine decided that when I turned 19 and Raven was 16…well…" Daniel trailed off, not wanting to admit that it was true.

"Just spit it out dude!" Beast Boy cried.

Daniel mumbled something incomprehensible to them.

"Repeat that please." Starfire said, cocking her head to the side, confused.

"Raven and I are supposed to get married." There, he said it. The feared words.

The Titans turned to see Raven's horror-stricken face.

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait, I went through several drafts to make it longer, but I liked this one best. And thanks to my few reviewers!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lost Promise**

**Chapter 3**

After a moment of pure silence, Raven asked, "You said 'supposed to', right?"

"Yeah…"Daniel said slowly. "Could you let me go now?"

Raven ignored Daniel's question. "That doesn't mean we have to. Trigon's dead, the betrothal should have been broken."

"Should have been." Daniel agreed with a sigh. "It was in your father's will. One of his last requests. There's no way out…except…"

Daniel and Raven looked at each other.

"Would you like to drowned or suffocated?" Raven asked.

"Who said _I_ was the one who had to die!" Daniel questioned alarmed.

"Hold on, nobody's dying." Robin interrupted the lover's spat.

"Then what do you purpose we do?" Daniel looked at Robin. "Say she's already married or something?" Raven visibly cringed at that comment.

"Why don't we talk about this at the Tower, we're kind of drawing a crowd." Cyborg suggested. He was right, there was a crowd of people gathering at the end of the street, watching them.

"Fine." Daniel sighed. "But could you-"

Raven freed Daniel from the dark energy, letting him drop 3 ft to the ground. Daniel began muttering something under his breath, in what seemed to be the same language that Raven had been yelling at him the day before. No one asked what he was saying; the Titans – minus Raven who knew exactly what he was saying – figured it was something they just didn't want to know.

In the Tower, Raven and Daniel sat at opposite ends of the couch, not looking at each other.

"So…" Cyborg trailed off, glancing between the brooding two. Besides his comment, the room was silent; the Titans confused and worried, Raven and Daniel hating each other.

"How long till you have to be married?" Robin broke the silence, earning a glare from Raven.

Daniel looked at him. "Before Raven's been 16 for 6 months."

"Goodie." Raven muttered.

"Do you think I like this arrangement?" Daniel asked, looking at Raven for the first time since entering the Tower.

"You-"

"Now how do you break this kind of arranged marriage?" Robin interrupted the starting argument.

Daniel sighed again. "Well, if both families decide that the betrothed would be better off with someone else is one."

"How about one that's possible since Trigon's dead?" Cyborg asked, jumping in as Raven opened her mouth to add her two cents in.

"Well, that would be if one of us were already married and had a child or if one of us were dead."

"You know as well as I do that if either of us were married and there was a child then both the opposing spouse and child would be killed." Raven stated.

"Dude, that's whacked." Beast Boy commented. "What kind of people would do that?"

"That's the cold beauty of demons." Raven answered.

"You're half," Daniel began. "I don't see why you prefer sitting around like these pathetic, human mortals."

Raven glared at him, her eyes slits. There was a moment of complete silence before it started.

Both Raven and Daniel were yelling at each other in that other language, going at each other with insults and smart remarks.

"Guys!" The Titans broke the fight. Raven glared at them for a moment and with a flick of her cloak, left the room.

"Perhaps I should go talk to friend Raven." Starfire suggested, floating after her furious friend.

Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at Daniel, who was currently, staring off into space, muttering something under his breath. All they knew was one thing – it was going to be a long day.


End file.
